PRINCE ASSASSIN
by Rurouni Kin
Summary: Demi mencari kakak yang dirinduinya, Kuchiki Rukia rela datang ke kota besar ini tanpa tahu bahayanya. Ketika bahaya itu benar-benar datang, Rukia bertemu dengan seorang pria aneh. Tanpa tahu siapa sebenarnya pria aneh itu. RnR pliss Minna...
1. Kuchiki Rukia

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. Fic ini hanyalah inspirasi gak sengaja yang nongol setelah membaca artikel di internet. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuchiki Rukia, 18 tahun, menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat. Pilihannya datang ke kota besar ini adalah kesalahan terfatal dalam hidupnya. Tapi sungguh dia tak punya pilihan. Dia ingin sekali datang kemari. Karena sejak 10 tahun lamanya, merindukan seseorang yang tak pernah pulang untuknya. Bahkan sekadar menanyakan kabarpun tidak. Meskipun selalu mengirimkan uang dan segala sesuatu yang Rukia butuhkan, tetap saja Rukia tak bisa terima. Selain materi dia juga butuh kasih sayang. Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa dijadikannya sandaran malah sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan itu. Pilihannya sulit memang. Segala resiko sudah ditangannya. Dia tak bisa mundur lagi. Dengan melihat Rukia, sudah pasti orang yang dirindukannya itu akan kembali datang menemuinya. Mungkin juga akan membawanya pergi. Rukia sudah lulus sekolah. Usianya sekarang sudah 18 tahun. Bukan lagi usia anak kecil. Dan dia sudah bisa menentukan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Meskipun... kadar keluguan dan kepolosannya masih dipertanyakan. Apapun keputusannya untuk datang ke Tokyo ini adalah keputusannya yang sudah dipikirkannya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Rukia juga bukan gadis yang bodoh. Walaupun... dia belum paham benar... bagaimana beringasnya ibukota ini. Betapa bahaya ibukota ini. Dan betapa kerasnya ibukota ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Diamlah Kulit Pucat! Kalau kau menelpon cuma untuk merecoki tugasku, maka jangan telepon aku sial!" rutuk pemuda berambut orange itu. Pria itu sekilas sangat tampan. Wajahnya mampu membuat ratusan gadis bertekuk lutut padanya. Dandannya juga tak salah. Dia benar-benar mirip pemuda kaya yang bisa mendapatkan apa saja. Tapi pemuda ini, malah tengah berdiri di balik dinding sebuah gang sempit sambil menggenggam ponselnya. Matanya begitu awas mengawasi targetnya kali ini.

Dan ini bukan tugas sembarangan. Dia tak peduli apa yang terjadi padanya. Asalkan dia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik, maka tak ada masalah yang akan datang. Dan selama ini, dia sudah cukup waspada dan sangat berhati-hati untuk tidak menimbulkan masalah yang berarti.

Pria yang diawasinya sejak tiga hari yang lalu adalah seorang bandar obat bius. Itu hanya pekerjaan sampingannya. Tapi pria gendut dengan dandanan mencolok, dengan kalung emas berantai-rantai di leher gemuknya itu adalah seorang politisi yang selalu melakukan korupsi. Meski memang selalu diberantas, tapi pria itu punya alibi. Dia begitu bersih melakukan kejahatannya. Hingga pihak kepolisianpun angkat tangan. Pria berambut orange itu memandang pria gemuk itu dengan mata penuh emosi. Menghabiskan uang rakyat dan menumpuknya sendiri. Benar-benar klise.

"Marechiyo Oumaeda. 55 tahun. Punya satu isteri sah dan lima istri simpanan. Punya tiga anak. Pekerjaan, politisi Jepang. Huh... apanya yang politisi? Lebih mirip pemain sumo!" ledeknya sambil menjentikkan sebuah kertas yang digenggamnya sedari tadi itu. Ini adalah korban selanjutnya dari setiap tugasnya. Mungkin siapapun yang melihat tahu pekerjaan ini, mungkin ini adalah pekerjaan mulia. Yah... pekerjaan mulia menyingkirkan parasit rakyat. Tapi sejak 8 tahun yang lalu, pria berambut orange ini sama sekali tidak mengerti lagi, apanya yang pekerjaan mulia.

Kurosaki Ichigo. 24 tahun. Pemuda berambut orange itu.

Begitu pria gemuk dengan nama Oumaeda itu telah selesai dengan urusannya, Ichigo bersiap bergerak dengan motor besarnya yang ada di depan gang kecil ini. Pria itu sudah naik ke atas mobil limosin hitamnya dengan beberapa bodyguard-nya. Dasar aneh. Dia sudah sebesar itu masih saja butuh bodyguard. Memang menggelikan!

Mobil limosin itu sudah melaju kencang. Ichigo segera melompat menuju motor besarnya, sampai...

Mata cokelatnya menangkap bayangan beberapa pria tengah menarik paksa seorang gadis kecil masuk ke dalam gang sempit di seberang gang tempat Ichigo berdiri.

Halah! Itu bukan tugasnya. Salah sendiri, kenapa gadis itu bisa sendirian di tengah malam begini. Sudah tahu bahayanya kota Tokyo! Tentu saja banyak pria hidung belang dan brengsek yang kapan saja bisa jadi maniak untuk memuaskan birahinya.

Ichigo bukan tipe orang yang peduli pada sekitarnya. Dia terkesan cuek dan dingin. Jika itu bukan urusannya, maka jangan harap kalau Ichigo mau menolongnya.

Ichigo bersiap menghidupkan mesin motornya, mengenakan helm-nya dan akan langsung beranjak. Ini adalah hari terakhir politisi rakus itu!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tolooooooooooooooong!"

Argh! Sial! Kenapa harus suaranya terdengar sampai ke helm Ichigo! Keras sekali teriakan gadis kecil itu. Biarkan saja. Toh teriakan sekeras itu bisa didengar siapa saja. Masa sih tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya. Jangan sampai Ichigo melakukan kesalahan karena suara teriakan itu. Hatinya... sudah lama mati.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau yakin Ichigo bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik?" tanya pria berambut putih jigrak itu sambil menggoyangkan gelas wine-nya. Pria berambut putih itu tengah duduk di sofa _single_-nya sambil menatap jendela kaca besar yang mengarah pada pemandangan kota Tokyo di malam hari.

"Ya Kariya-_sama_. Tadi aku sudah menelponnya. Dia bilang, dia bisa lakukan itu." Kali ini gilirannya pria berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam yang berdiri di belakang sofa single itu sambil menunduk dengan hormat. Wajah pria berkulit pucat itu datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh ya? Kuharap begitu. Kau boleh keluar Ulquiorra."

"Baik Kariya-_sama._"

Kariya Jin. 44 tahun. Di usianya yang seperti itu masih terlihat segar dan berwajah menarik. Orang-orang pasti akan mengira dia adalah pria berusia 30 tahunan. Benar-benar berwajah menipu.

Sudah lama dia melakukan bisnis seperti ini. Bahkan dia juga salah satu bandar obat bius dan psikotropika terbesar di Jepang. Kenapa orang seperti dia bisa leluasa melakukan bisnis terlarang tersebut? Apalagi kalau bukan karena keluarganya berlatar belakang seorang Yakuza, mafia tersadis dari Jepang yang bersedia membantai siapa saja yang berani menentangnya. Sayang, kelompok Yakuza-nya tidak lagi seperti dulu. Sejak ketuanya menghilangkan diri dan menolak melanjutkan pekerjaan hina itu. Tapi Kariya tidak menyerah. Dengan uang, semua bisa jadi mungkin. Karena sekarang, Kariya bertekad untuk membawa kembali mantan ketua mereka, apapun yang terjadi.

Ulquiorra Schiffer. 27 tahun. Kaki tangan Kariya. Hampir seluruhnya mengenai organisasi di bawah Kariya, Ulquiorra tahu. Karena segala sesuatu pasti akan melalui Ulquiorra. Selain Ulquiorra ada beberapa orang lagi yang aktif di dalam organisasi ini. Tapi mereka tengah melakukan tugas penting. Bagi organisasi ini, segala permintaan klien adalah hal yang harus dilakukan. Tidak pandang bulu. Sayangnya... Ulquiorra lebih memiliki aura yang lebih mengerikan dari Kariya. Itu karena tatapannya yang seakan ingin menelan hidup-hidup orang lain dan terkesan seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

BRAAK!

Pintu kayu yang lapuk itu langsung hancur seketika. Rupanya di belakang gang sempit ini ada sebuah gudang tak terpakai. Ichigo membersihkan jaket kulit hitamnya dari debu menyebalkan yang langsung menempel setelah secara membabi buta dia menghancurkan pintu lapuk itu. Ichigo meregangkan otot lehernya dan lengannya. Lalu memandang rendah pada tiga pria tidak tahu diri yang tengah mengikat seorang gadis kecil di belakang gudang itu. Gadis kecil itu nampak ketakutan dan menangis histeris. Mulutnya disumpal oleh saputangan usang dan kedua tangannya diikat kuat ke tiang lapuk itu. Pakaiannya sudah berantakan, dia nyaris setengah telanjang karena pakaian atasnya sudah robek memperlihatkan pakaian dalamnya. Gadis itu masih menangis histeris dan gemetaran.

"Astaga. Apa sebegitu banyaknya penjahat di Tokyo ini?" keluh Ichigo sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Heh! Siapa kau ini! Mau cari mati ya!" teriak salah satu pria itu. Pria berambut cepak dengan warna mencolok―hijau terang―itu menghentikan aksinya yang ingin membuka lebar kedua kaki gadis kecil itu. Hijau? Betapa menjijikannya style kampungan orang-orang ini.

"Apa kalian begitu miskinnya, sampai tidak sanggup melakukan seks dengan pelacur saja? Kalau kalian begitu ingin seks, pelacur banyak, dan mereka bahkan sukarela memberikan tubuh mereka pada kalian, yah itu kalau kalian punya uang. Tapi tampaknya di sini... kalian bahkan tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk membayar seorang pelacur untuk kalian gilir ya?" ledek Ichigo.

"Apa kau bilang! Kau benar-benar ingin mati ya! Bunuh saja langsung!"

Ketiga pria itu bergerak bersamaan untuk menyerang Ichigo.

"Ooo, langsung serang ya? Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku ya!"

Ichigo cepat menangkis serangan ketiga orang ini. Mereka tak lebih dari cacing kecil di tanah yang baru belajar keluar dari tanah. Ichigo membalas setiap serangan mereka. Meski Ichigo sendirian dan mereka bertiga, itu bukanlah hal sulit untuknya. Satu persatu Ichigo mematahkan kaki dan tangan mereka tanpa ampun. Yah... ini adalah salah satu keahliannya. Tak ada siapapun yang bisa melawannya kalau dia sedang berniat menyerang seperti ini.

Dan tangan terakhir dari pria-pria lemah dan sok itu sudah berhasil dipatahkan Ichigo. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Tapi ini adalah waktu terlama untuk Ichigo menghabisi mereka bertiga sekaligus. Seharusnya bisa saja lima menit. Dan Ichigo barusan, baru saja menghabiskan 6 menit karena sedikit kendala kecil. Kepalanya agak berdarah karena awal serangannya yang tidak diduganya. Ichigo menyeka darah kecil yang keluar dari pelipisnya itu. Ini masih sangat kecil. Bahkan tak terasa. Kalau saja darahnya tidak mengalir menyentuh kelopak matanya, Ichigo tak akan sadar kalau dia terluka.

Kini, setelah mengusir pergi ketiga pria brengsek tidak tahu diri itu pergi, Ichigo beralih melihat gadis kecil itu yang masih menangis dengan suara tersendat. Ikatan tangannya belum dilepas. Juga sumpalan mulutnya. Tampaknya gadis itu masih ketakutan.

Ichigo menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu berlutut mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis kecil itu. Karena gelap dan remang, Ichigo tak bisa melihat wajah gadis ini dengan jelas. Tapi dia bisa tahu gadis ini menangis. Ichigo melepaskan sumpalan mulutnya pertama kali. Kini suaranya terdengar lebih jelas.

Lalu beralih kedua tangannya yang diikat itu. Ikatan yang begini kencang. Apa pria brengsek itu sama sekali tidak kasihan melihat tangan yang begini kecil malah diikat kencang begitu. Setelah tangannya lepas, gadis itu buru-buru menggerakan tangannya dan menutupi tubuh atasnya yang terbuka itu. Ichigo baru sadar bajunya hancur.

"Hei! Bagaimana bisa gadis kecil sepertimu ditangkap mereka? Dasar bodoh! Tidak tahu apa seberingas apa Tokyo di malam hari? Pokoknya aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi! Mengerti!"

Ichigo melepaskan jaket kulit hitamnya dan melemparnya kepangkuan gadis itu. Kaus putih ketatnya menempel erat di tubuhnya mencetak lekuk otot indahnya. Gadis itu tetap hanya menatap Ichigo bingung. Ichigo berdiri lalu menggaruk rambut jabriknya dengan kesal.

"Aku pasti kena marah! Mana si sialan Oumaeda itu sudah pergi jauh! Hhh!"

Ichigo keluar dari gudang menjijikkan itu sambil merutuk-rutuk dalam hati. Seharusnya dia langsung saja pergi. Kenapa repot-repot kembali? Belum pernah dia begini bodohnya. Menolong orang? Hah! Memangnya dia pikir menolong orang sekali bisa menghapus semua dosanya selama delapan tahun ini? Mana bisa~

Apa yang akan dia katakan pada manusia berkulit pucat tampang stoic itu?

Maaf aku gagal, lain kali aku akan berusaha~

Mana ada kalimat menjijikan seperti itu bisa menebus kebodohannya malam ini. Yang jelas, dia besok harus mencari info lagi. Mengulur waktu lagi. Benar-benar!

Ichigo sudah keluar dari gang sempit itu dan mengambil helm di atas spion motornya. Ichigo bersiap naik ke atas motornya ketika tanpa sengaja matanya melihat dari kaca spionnya itu, gadis kecil yang memakai jaket kulitnya itu berdiri di belakang motornya dengan tatapan linglung. Hah?

Secepat kilat Ichigo kembali turun dari motor besarnya dan berdiri tepat di depan gadis kecil itu. Kini Ichigo bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis kecil yang ditolongnya ini. Tubuhnya memang mungil. Hanya setinggi dada atasnya saja. Rambutnya ikal pendek dan berwarna hitam. Wajahnya putih. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, dia memang cantik. Walau kelihatannya masih kecil. Jaket kulit Ichigo yang dipakainya untuk menutupi pakaiannya yang hancur itu, menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tampak tenggelam dalam jaket kebesaran itu. Wajahnya sedikit memar dengan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Tangan kecilnya yang sedari tadi menggenggam ujung jaket itu juga membiru karena ikatan tali yang kencang tadi. Kakinya yang hanya ditutupi rok di atas lutut itu juga nampak lusuh dan luka di lututnya. Darimana sebenarnya gadis ini muncul?

"Kau... kenapa mengikutiku?" tanya Ichigo bingung. Tapi gadis itu hanya menunduk dalam.

"Kau... tidak pulang ke rumahmu? Pulang sana. Keluargamu pasti cemas tahu!"

Gadis itu kembali bungkam. Ichigo bisa gila kalau begini!

"Heh gadis kecil. Kumohon... katakan sesuatu. Kau bisa membuatku gila tahu! Atau aku antarkan kau ke kantor polisi saja biar―"

"Jangan!" teriak gadis itu memotong kalimat Ichigo. Sesaat setelah berteriak itu, dirinya meringis karena sudut bibirnya yang terluka itu.

"Kenapa!" tanya Ichigo penasaran sambil bersedekap dada.

"Ka-karena aku... bukan dari Tokyo," lirihnya.

"Bukan dari Tokyo? Hah~ pantas saja kau diserang pria hidung belang! Tidak tahu bahayanya Tokyo! Lalu kau darimana!"

"A-aku... dari Seireitei... ta-tasku dicuri. Aku tidak punya ap-apapun. Aku juga... tidak tahu dimana ini. Dan aku... tidak punya tempat tujuan ataupun orang... yang kukenal," jelasnya dengan nada tersendat.

"Hei... kau jangan bercanda. Kau tidak punya tempat tujuan dan tidak kenal siapapun kenapa kau datang kemari!"

"Ka-karena aku mau... bertemu... kakakku."

"Kau punya Kakak di sini? Bagus! Katakan siapa namanya dan―"

"Tapi aku tidak yakin... dia ada di sini. Karena... terakhir kali dia menghubungiku... dia ada di... Osaka..."

"Kalau begitu kau harusnya pergi ke Osaka! Bukan ke Tokyo! Bodoh sekali kau ini..."

"Ha-habisnya... tasku... dicuri waktu a-aku mau naik kereta ke Osaka..."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengikutiku? Aku tidak mungkin menolongmu mencari kakakmu."

"Aku juga tidak ingin seperti itu. Karena kau sudah menolongku... aku hanya ingin kau... membantuku mencari... tasku."

Astaga! Mimpi apa Ichigo semalam?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Tasnya... tas jinjing berwarna ungu cerah dengan gambar kelinci. Yah... kalau bisa besok sudah harus kau temukan. Apa? Seminggu? Kau gila!"

Ichigo membawa gadis itu―yang akhirnya dia bawa juga karena tidak tega membiarkannya sendirian di malam hari tanpa mengenal siapapun. Apalagi dia baru saja mengalami insiden tragis. Gadis kecil ini nampak tidak takut padanya. Ichigo membawanya ke sebuah flat di tengah kota Tokyo. Flat ini adalah flat pribadinya. Memang sih kecil. Tapi cukup untuknya. Hanya ada ruang tamu yang bergabung dengan ruang makan dan ruang santai. Satu kamar mandi dan satu kamar tidur. Ichigo tak terlalu suka tinggal di tempat mewah. Gadis kecil itu masih bingung dengan keadaan ruangan Ichigo yang super berantakan itu. Maklum saja, dia memang tidak pernah beres-beres. Dia 'kan laki-laki. Isi flatnya juga Cuma kotatsu, lemari kecil dan TV lengkap. Juga dapur kecil yang berada di samping kamar mandi itu.

Setelah memutuskan telepon dari rekannya yang dia minta tolong carikan tas aneh itu, kini Ichigo melihat gadis itu sudah duduk di kotatsu-nya sambil memandang mengelilingi flat-nya.

"Jadi gadis kecil―"

"Kuchiki Rukia. Dan aku bukan gadis kecil! Umurku 18 tahun!" potongnya karena tidak suka mendengar Ichigo memanggilnya begitu. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan. Ichigo memejamkan matanya sambil menahan emosi untuk kembali bicara dengan gadis menyebalkan ini. Rupanya dia sama sekali tidak terlihat shock, ketakutan atau merasa trauma dengan kejadian itu!

"Baiklah. Rukia... apa kau tidak takut kuajak kemari? Kau bahkan tanpa berpikir ikut denganku. Kau tidak takut kejadian tadi terulang lagi?"

"Kalau kau mau menyerangku seperti orang tadi, harusnya kau lakukan dari tadi 'kan? Aku percaya kau orang baik. Karena dari tadi aku berteriak, tidak ada yang peduli kecuali kau."

"Maaf saja ya. Walau keinginanku ada untuk menyerang gadis, tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan tertarik dengan gadis kecil yang bahkan tidak punya apapun untuk dilihat!"

"Itu bagus! Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Astaga. Kau ini. Jadi apa rencanamu? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal di sini selamanya. Besok kau harus―"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, tasku hilang dan aku tidak kenal siapapun di sini. Kalau kau mengusirku besok... apa itu artinya aku akan mengalami hal seperti tadi lagi?" lirih gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya terlihat basah lagi. Ichigo paling tidak bisa berhadapan dengan yang seperti ini. Sumpah demi apa juga, dia paling tidak tahan melihat gadis menangis. Huh! Ternyata hatinya begini lemah ya!

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Sampai tasmu ditemukan. Setelah itu aku tidak mau bertanggungjawab untukmu lagi. Kau mengerti."

"Baik! Ehh... namamu siapa?"

Ichigo diam. Nama? Nama...

"Panggil aku Ichigo. Bersihkan dirimu. Aku mau keluar sebentar. Dan ingat! Jangan buka pintu ini untuk siapapun kecuali aku!"

"Baik!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Astaga! Baik sekali hatimu Ichigo!

Setelah memberikan pakaian ganti pada gadis itu, dan tentunya baju kaus dan celana pendek yang sudah tidak muat lagi untuknya itu, Ichigo keluar dari flatnya.

Duduk di atas motornya yang ditepikan di taman kota. Sambil menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, Ichigo jadi berpikir banyak.

Kenapa dengan mudahnya dia menolong gadis itu?

Apakah karena dia... sempat mengingatkan Ichigo pada seorang wanita yang Ichigo rindukan?

Sudah delapan tahun berlalu. Dan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Meninggalkan semuanya demi menjaga keselamatan keluarganya. Sebesar itukah dosa yang harus ditanggung oleh Ichigo? Benarkah sebesar itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia selesai membersihkan dirinya. Tapi dia belum mengobati luka-luka di tubuhnya. Setelah mandi, Rukia jadi melihat isi flat yang berantakan ini. Tempat tinggal laki-laki memang menyeramkan.

Rukia membersihkan ruangan tengah itu. Meletakkan DVD-DVD yang entah film apa itu. Sekitar satu jam, ruangannya beres. Rukia menghela nafas lega.

Entah kenapa juga, tadi Rukia begitu percaya pada pria bernama Ichigo itu. Entah keyakinan darimana dia bisa percaya pada orang yang pertama kali ditemuinya. Harusnya Rukia bisa lebih waspada pada orang-orang yang tidak dikenal. Tapi... Ichigo mengingatkannya pada seorang pria baik di desanya. Rukia awalnya ragu pria ini mau menolong Rukia. Tapi... akhirnya, dia mau saja menolong Rukia. Bahkan mencarikan tas Rukia yang Rukia sendiri tidak yakin bisa ketemu lagi. Sial sekali dia, melamun di stasiun menunggu kereta ke Osaka. Tasnya malah kena jambret. Ketika mencari-cari tasnya itu, dia malah tersesat di kota ini dan dibawa paksa oleh ketiga pria menakutkan yang sudah memaksa dan memukulinya itu. Sebenarnya Rukia juga cukup takut dan masih syok hingga kini. Trauma juga ada. Tapi Rukia bukanlah orang yang dengan mudahnya menunjukkan kelemahan. Dia hanya berpura-pura tegar agar tidak dipandang sebagai gadis cengeng oleh pria orange itu.

Rukia yakin Ichigo memang pria baik. Meski penampilannya agak nyeleneh. Rambut orange. Tapi Rukia justru suka pada warna itu.

Tanpa terasa airmatanya mengalir turun.

Memang seharusnya dia tidak seceroboh ini. Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya? Hanya karena ingin bertemu kakaknya dia rela mendapatkan ini semua. Hanya karena begitu merindukan kakaknya. Hanya karena hal itu.

Rukia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Mencoba meredam isakan tangisnya lagi. Kesal sekali.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ya... maafkan aku karena gagal. Tadi ada hal mendesak. Oh... ayolah. Siapa saja kalau dihadapkan pada situasi seperti itu pasti akan jadi aku―aku tidak cari alasan! Ya... aku mengerti!"

Ichigo menekan tombol 'akhiri' dengan kasar di ponselnya. Sambil menaiki 4 tangga menuju flatnya Ichigo kembali mendesah kesal. Dia kena marah si Kulit pucat itu! Entah kenapa Ichigo lebih suka memanggilnya kulit pucat daripada namanya sendiri.

Sebelah tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan kantung berisi obat-obat memar. Dia tidak pernah terluka atau memar. Kalaupun demikian, Ichigo tak akan mengobatinya. Dia lebih suka sembuh alami.

Ichigo membuka pintu flatnya. Astaga. Tidak dikunci. Gadis itu!

Ichigo masuk dengan membabi buta hendak memakinya lagi. Benar-benar tidak takut―

Ruang tamunya jadi sebersih ini. Bahkan sampah-sampah sudah pergi. Kemana? Siapa?

Seakan jawabannya sudah diberikan, Ichigo melihat seorang gadis kecil yang duduk tertelungkup di kotatsu-nya. Tampaknya gadis itu sudah tidur. Kenapa dia tidur di sini?

Sekali lagi dengan mendesah kesal, Ichigo berlutut dan mencoba membangunkannya. Tapi begitu melihat wajahnya yang tersingkap itu, Ichigo tak jadi membangunkanya. Apalagi kalau bukan karena melihat wajah gadis itu basah dan sembab! Merasa tak punya pilihan, Ichigo membopong gadis berambut hitam itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kamarnya juga sudah lumayan rapi. Wah... ternyata... gadis ini cukup tahu diri.

Setelah menyelimutinya dengan pelan, Ichigo kembali beralih ke kantong obat yang belum dipakainya ini. Ichigo hanya meletakkannya di samping meja kecilnya saja. Sepertinya gadis itu tampak lelah karena syok. Tentu saja. Gadis mana yang tidak syok dengan kejadian barusan. Ichigo mengambil selimut dan bantal dari lemarinya. Karena sekarang kasurnya sudah ada yang menempati.

Ichigo tak tahu, sampai dimana dia sanggup meladeni gadis ini. Dan sampai dimana dia bisa bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola Minna. nih saya update fic baru. hehehe mau nimpukin saya? boleh kok. hehehe cuma kepengen aja ngepublishnya. karena udah lama jamuran di file saya. takut ilang kena virus. terus karena saya gak tahu kapan bisa update lagi. mid udah di depan mata sih. hehehe

idenya sih sederhana. tapi konfliknya lumayan. mau coba-coba bikin genre yang belum pernah saya geluti. heheh kayaknya seru juga sih.

fic ini rada mirip City Hunter gitu. emang inspirasi dari sana. oh ya, tambahan lagi mirip sama komik kesukaan saya, Electric Daisy. tokok utamanya beneran mirip IchiRuki. hehehe jadi yaa... emang gitu sih.

kalo ada yang gak suka dan gak minat sama fic ini, silahkan kasih tahu saya ya, biar segera saya hapus kalo gak layak lanjut hehheeh

Oh, saya bakal publish fic baru lagi hehhe, pasti pada kaget kalau tahu seperti apa fic baru satu itu. hehhe yang ini cuma refreshing aja karena beberapa fic saya udah mau tamat. hehehe

Ok deh, kalo ada yang minat nanti saya lanjutin, kalo gak ada, bakal saya segera hapus tanpa pemberitahuan. saya emang suka gitu kalo ngapus fic.

Jaa Nee!


	2. Kurosaki Ichigo

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. Fic ini hanyalah inspirasi gak sengaja yang nongol setelah membaca artikel di internet. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaaa!"

Rukia terkesiap kaget begitu bangun dari tidurnya.

Mimpi. Mimpi aneh lagi. Kenapa mimpinya belakangan ini sangat aneh? Dan parahnya dia malah tak bisa mengingat mimpi itu dengan baik.

Sekali lagi Rukia terkesiap menyadari dirinya bukan berada di kamarnya yang biasa. Dimana―

Dasar bodoh!

Bukankah Rukia kemarin baru saja tiba di Tokyo. Ini pasti masih di Tokyo. Di tempat laki-laki itu semalam. Apa yang sebaiknya Rukia lakukan nanti? Dia masih belum bisa berpikir dengan baik. Apalagi setelah insiden menyebalkan itu. Rasanya... masih menyesal kenapa dia bisa ceroboh kemarin itu.

Apa dia sebaiknya pulang saja ke kampung halamannya? Tidak perlu mencari kakaknya? Dan berharap kakaknya bisa pulang sewaktu-waktu nanti? Dia hanya perlu menunggu kan?

Ya Tuhan! Rukia lelah menunggu. Dia juga ingin kepastian. Apakah sang kakak masih hidup atau sudah mati. Mana ada orang yang bisa percaya begitu saja dengan kabar yang jarang datang dan mengatakan kalau kakaknya akan tetap baik-baik saja?

Tok... tok... tok...

"Hei Rukia? Kau sudah bangun? Kalau sudah, keluarlah. Aku sudah buatkan sarapan."

Sepertinya Ichigo yang mengetuk pintunya tadi. Bahkan Rukia belum begitu mengenal baik pria itu seperti apa. Tapi Rukia malah setuju saja tinggal di sini sampai tasnya ketemu. Sebenarnya bukan salah Rukia juga. Karena Ichigo bilang dia akan menemukan tas miliknya. Rukia juga tak tahu Tokyo ini seperti apa. Mungkin dalam sekejap dia bisa saja mengalami nasib seperti kemarin malam. Sewaktu tubuhnya nyaris dikotori oleh orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab.

Cklek...

"Astaga. Kalau kau sudah bangun jawab aku tahu! Keluarlah. Ini sudah pagi. Kau harus sarapan."

Rukia nyaris terlonjak kaget mendapati pemuda itu membuka pintu kamar. Pintunya tidak dikunci? Apakah... pemuda itu melakukan perbuatan... mesum?

Ehh... tidak. Tidak mungkin. Dia sendiri yang bilang tidak tertarik menyentuh Rukia karena tidak ada yang bisa dilihat. Walaupun begitu, Rukia tetap saja seorang gadis. dan dia seorang laki-laki. Mana mungkin dia tidak tertarik dengan Rukia? Ehh? Kenapa berpikiran begitu? Aihh... sudahlah.

Rukia turun dari kasur dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar itu.

Apa yang Ichigo bilang soal sarapan memang benar. Dia sudah menyediakan roti panggang dan telur goreng juga susu hangat di atas meja pendek itu. Laki-laki itu sendiri masih sibuk di dapur entah apa yang dia lakukan. Rukia duduk di depan meja kotatsu itu. Ternyata lukanya masih terasa sakit. Apalagi tidak diobati semalam. Huh...

"Makan saja mana yang ada. Aku tidak begitu suka memasak. Oh ya, aku harus pergi karena ada pekerjaan, kau tidak apa-apa kan kutinggal sendiri?" jelas Ichigo setelah ikut duduk di berhadapan dengan Rukia. Rukia menunduk dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Baru saja menjulurkan tangannya mencoba mengambil segelas susu hangat itu, Rukia langsung meringis sakit. Baru sadar ternyata tangannya masih memerah karena ikatan semalam. Benar-benar keterlaluan orang itu.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar," ujar Ichigo. Pemuda itu masuk ke kamarnya yang ditempati Rukia tadi dan tak lama kemudian, dia sudah keluar dengan membawa sebuah kantung. Ichigo duduk di sebelah Rukia dan membantu gadis itu menghadap ke arahnya. Begitu mengeluarkan isi kantung itu, ternyata semuanya adalah obat.

"Seharusnya lukamu semalam saja diobati. Tapi kau keburu tidur. Dan aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Jadi, kuobati sekarang saja," katanya lagi sambil menarik pelan tangan Rukia yang masih memerah dan nyaris membengkak itu. Rukia masih meringis pelan.

"Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh bisa datang sendirian ke sini hah? Lihat hasil perbuatanmu. Bagaimana kalau semalam aku tidak datang? Kau pasti sudah berakhir menyedihkan," ocehnya lagi. Entah kenapa Rukia hanya diam saja mendengarkan setiap kalimat demi kalimat yang mengalir dari mulut orang ini. Rukia merasa nyaman ada yang bicara begini dekat dengannya. Setidaknya, Ichigo mirip kakaknya yang menghilang entah kemana itu. Persis seperti kakaknya ketika Rukia melakukan hal ceroboh dan dimarahi seperti ini.

Sama seperti ketika dia berumur tujuh tahun, ketika Rukia sedang nakal-nakalnya. Saat itu, Rukia bersama teman-temannya memanjat pohon kesemek di desanya bersama teman-temannya. Tak lama setelah memanjat itu, Rukia malah terjatuh hingga kakinya terkilir dan terluka. Kontan saja si kakak tadi langsung memarahi Rukia. Tapi tetap merawat luka Rukia dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian. Sama seperti sekarang.

"Hei... kau menangis tuh," ujar Ichigo lagi menyadari Rukia yang menangis.

Dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak dibalut oleh perban, Rukia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pelan pipi putihnya yang basah itu.

"Sepertinya kau sangat merindukan kakakmu ya?"

"Ya... aku sangat merindukannya," lirih Rukia.

"Memang berapa lama kakakmu pergi?"

"Sejak aku berusia 10 tahun."

"Hah? Mana ada kakak yang tega meninggalkan adiknya di usia sekecil itu! Kau pasti bercanda."

"Kakak... kakakku..."

Rukia menangis semakin keras begitu mengingat sosok kakaknya itu.

Ichigo ingin bergerak menghapus airmata gadis itu. Tapi kemudian mendadak ponselnya bunyi. Mereka berdua sama-sama terkesiap kaget. Ichigo jadi menghentikan kegiatannya dan beranjak mengambil jaket kulit cokelatnya dan kunci motornya.

"Aku harus pergi. Ingat. Jangan berkeliaran di luar seenakmu. Diam saja di sini kalau kau tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu lagi. Tunggu aku pulang."

Rukia mengangguk patuh.

Kenapa sekarang sepertinya dia jadi aneh? Seperti... apa?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

BUAGHH!

Ichigo langsung tersungkur di lantai gudang lapuk dan usang itu. Dia baru saja datang dan langsung berhadapan dengan orang-orang macam ini.

Sialan.

Bibirnya berdarah pula. Dengan senyum yang meremehkan, Ichigo menghapus cairan berbau amis dan terasa asin itu. Pelan-pelan Ichigo bangkit dan bersiap menghadapi orang-orang aneh itu.

"Cukup Grimmjow. Kariya-sama ingin bicara dengannya."

Pria berambut biru yang berhasil meninju Ichigo itu berhenti melayangkan pukulannya setelah mendengar perintah dari seorang pria berkulit pucat bertampang stoic yang selalu datar itu.

"Cih! Aku baru saja mau bersenang-senang dengan strawberry ini!" sindir Grimmjow, pria berambut biru bertampang sangar yang sangat suka berkelahi ini.

Ichigo masih mempertahankan ekspresi kaku dan datarnya. Dia harus bersabar. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia membalas pukulan Grimmjow, tapi dengan begitu dia akan memancing perkelahian, dan dia bisa saja diancam karena dinilai tidak mengikuti peraturan yang ada. Lagipula, Ichigo menerima pukulan itu sudah pasti ada alasannya. Pasti mengenai misi yang gagal dia lakukan kemarin.

"Kau bisa memukulnya lagi kalau Kariya-sama sudah mengeluarkan perintah," lanjut Ulquiorra. Pria bertampang stoic yang selalu merecoki tugas Ichigo itu.

Grimmjow menyeringai lebar lalu menunggu di sudut gudang lapuk yang usang ini. Hanya disinari oleh cahaya matahari yang mengintip masuk melalui celah jendela tinggi yang sudah pecah-pecah itu.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Seperti bukan dirimu saja yang gagal dalam tugas."

Ichigo masih diam mendengar suara rendah dan angkuh itu. Sudah pasti itu adalah Kariya. Bos yang selama ini memberikan perintah untuk membunuh target yang dia inginkan. Bukan asal target. Biasanya target ini adalah seseorang yang harus dilenyapkan karena merugikan negara atau memang sengaja untuk dibunuh demi melenyapkan saingan orang-orang tertentu. Dan ketika di bagian melenyapkan saingan orang-orang tertentu, tentu saja mereka biasa mendapatkan imbalan yang tidak sedikit. Ditambah lagi, organisasi yang bergerak di bawah naungan Yakuza ini, tak akan segan-segan menghabisi orang yang menyulitkan mereka. Yang sebenarnya hanya bertujuan demi kepentingan organisasi ini agar tetap berlangsung. Bahkan mafia besar pun tunduk pada organisasi besar ini kalau ingin pekerjaannya tetap berjalan dengan mulus. Makanya terkadang, polisi pun turun tangan. Bahkan sampai FBI Amerika ikut turun tangan untuk memberantas organisasi ini. Ichigo tahu risikonya ikut dalam organisasi ini. Tapi dia tak bisa menolaknya. Bahkan ketika nyawanya akan terancam pun dia tak bisa menolaknya.

"Kau gagal membunuh orang itu. Apa yang membuatmu gagal untuk pertama kalinya ini?" lanjut Kariya, pria angkuh dengan balutan jubah hitam yang mahal itu.

Pertama kali? Tentu saja ini pertama kalinya Ichigo gagal dalam tugasnya. Ichigo bahkan tak merasa bersalah lagi sejak pertama kali dia dipaksa membunuh orang dan bermandikan darah setiap kali usai menghilangkan nyawa orang.

"Maafkan aku kali ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan sekarang," dan tentu saja Ichigo mana boleh mengatakan soal menyelamatkan gadis kecil itu. Sudah pasti gadis itu akan berada dalam bahaya bila organisasi ini tahu soal Rukia.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya alasan itu?"

Ichigo diam mendengar kata-kata dari Kariya itu. Ichigo berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Bahaya sekali kalau sampai dia salah langkah. Sejak awal, Kariya memang bukan orang yang mudah. Dan itulah yang menyulitkan Ichigo jika dia ingin berbohong.

"Ya," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan kan membawakan jantung target kita kali ini. Maksudku... benar-benar jantungnya."

Jika Kariya berkata demikian, itu bukan bermaksud sebagai lelucon. Dia serius.

Ichigo tak pernah menyelesaikan targetnya sampai seperti itu. Paling dia hanya membunuhnya seperti biasa saja. Tidak sampai melakukan hal ekstrem seperti itu.

"Kau masih ingat kan? Kalau keluarga yang kau sayangi itu masih berada dalam pengawasan kami," lanjut Kariya lagi merasa Ichigo tak menjawab perintahnya.

Jantung Ichigo terasa berdebar kencang. Matanya membelalak lebar setiap kali Kariya mengancamnya seperti itu. Rasanya tangannya langsung mengepal otomatis.

Tak punya pilihan.

Sejak awal Ichigo memang tak punya pilihan.

"Baik. Aku akan membawakan jantungnya untukmu. Kariya-sama," akhirnya Ichigo menjawabnya dengan nada datar tanpa emosi. Dan justru itulah puncak emosi yang dimiliki oleh Ichigo.

"Bagus. Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan. Kau memang bukan orang biasa Kurosaki. Aku tunggu janjimu tepat jam 12 malam hari ini."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, tiga orang itu langsung meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian di gudang lapuk itu.

Ichigo lelah seperti ini. Rasanya ini benar-benar batasnya.

Lalu siapa yang berhak disalahkan atas semua ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia melipat kakinya dan duduk di depan meja kotatsu itu sambil menyalakan TV. Pria itu bilang Rukia tak boleh keluar dari flat ini. Keluar juga bagaimana? Rukia tak mengenal tempat ini. Duduk sampai menunggu waktu. Rukia juga tak yakin apa yang bias dilakukannya di tempat seperti ini. Tempat yang tidak dikenalnya.

Andai saja dia tidak ceroboh, mungkin sekarang dia sudah bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya sekarang ini. Kakak yang pergi meninggalkannya karena urusan pekerjaan. Rukia tahu, apa yang dilakukannya kakaknya adalah untuk kepentingannya juga. Tapi Rukia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh kakaknya sampai harus pergi jauh dari Rukia seperti ini.

Sebenarnya, Rukia bukanlah gadis yang lemah dan cengeng. Hanya saja, setiap kali teringat kakaknya, tidak tahu kenapa dua perasaan menyebalkan itu langsung menghinggapinya tanpa ampun. Apa yang dilakukan Rukia kali ini karena dia sangat mengkhawatirkan kakaknya. Rukia cemas, apa yang dilakukan kakaknya selama ini. Kepentingan apa yang membuatnya harus jauh dari Rukia seperti ini?

"Buka saja! Paling dia masih tidur!"

Rukia terkesiap kaget ketika mendengar suara wanita di balik pintu. Siapa…

"Pintunya terkunci. Ck! Memang dia pulang jam berapa semalam?"

Kali ini suara laki-laki yang ikut terdengar. Rukia semakin bingung dan gugup. Siapa…

"ICHIGO~~ BUKA PINTUNYA!" jerit wanita itu sambil menggedor pintu flat ini. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya di flat orang lain? Dia bisa… bagaimana ini!

"Hei! Ichigo! Kuhitung sampai tiga kalau kau tidak buka juga, aku yang akan dobrak!" kali ini suara pria yang ikut bersahutan dengan gedoran pintu itu.

"Ya sudahlah! TIGA!"

Seorang pria berambut merah mendobrak masuk ke dalam ruangan flat kecil ini. Pria itu memiliki kulit yang putih dan wajah yang sedikit sinis. Lalu seorang wanita berambut ungu gelap yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam flat kecil ini. Kontan saja dua orang ini terbelalak kaget melihat Rukia yang kaget di sudut ruangan dengan posisi terduduk di sana. Mata ungu kelabunya membelalak lebar dan terkesan… takut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya si pria berambut merah. Rukia masih bungkam dan gugup.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu… kau… kekasih baru Ichigo ya?"

Ba-bagaimana ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia, aku pu―"

Ichigo kaget mendapati pintu flatnya yang tidak terkunci itu. Walaupun flatnya kadang sepi orang, tapi kalau tidak terkunci begini…

Kemana gadis kecil itu!

Ichigo berhambur masuk dan memeriksa seluruh isi flat kecilnya itu. Tapi dia tidak menemukan sesosok gadis kecil yang beberapa jam lalu masih sedikit syok dan trauma di dalam flatnya itu. Dan sekarang kemana dia? Padahal Ichigo sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak pergi kemana pun dengan kondisi begitu. Gadis itu masih terlalu kikuk untuk berada di luar flat-nya. Bagaimana kalau dia diserang orang lagi?

Eh? Tunggu dulu.

Biarkan saja gadis itu pergi kan? Setidaknya, Ichigo tak perlu repot lagi mengurusnya?

Ahahah! Ide bagus! Jadi kewajibannya mencarikan tas gadis kecil itu jadi hilang sudah. Dia bisa hidup dengan damai!

Bukannya Ichigo tidak mau menolong gadis itu, hanya saja, dia tidak ingin gadis itu melihat dirinya yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana kalau dia… tahu sosok dirinya selama ini seperti apa? Gadis itu pasti akan ketakutan dan bertindak yang tidak perlu. Ichigo selama ini cukup sebal pada beberapa gadis. Karena dia tahu bagaimana semua gadis itu. Di detik awal melihat Ichigo, mungkin mereka akan langsung jatuh cinta dan memuji ketampanan Ichigo. Lalu memujanya bagai dewa di langit. Tapi… ketika mereka tahu siapa Ichigo yang sebenarnya, mungkin mereka akan berlari ketakutan dan bersumpah tidak ingin mengenal Ichigo lagi. Makanya, Ichigo cukup tertutup untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain. Karena dia tidak ingin kecewa nantinya…

Saatnya berpetualang!

Tapi aneh juga, kenapa flatnya seperti didobrak oleh sesuatu ya?

Ahh masa bodoh lah! Yang jelas Ichigo bisa bebas dari gadis kecil itu!

Ichigo bergerak cepat setelah mengunci pintu flatnya itu. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan pintunya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Ichigo naik ke motor besarnya dan melesat membelah jalanan Tokyo di siang hari. Setiap kali Ichigo berhenti di lampu merah, akan ada beberapa orang yang melirik padanya. Yah, siapa juga pasti akan terpesona padanya bukan? Apalagi Ichigo mengenakan kacamata hitam. Ichigo bertaruh, pasti semua gadis yang memandangnya akan langsung pingsan kalau Ichigo membalas lirikan mereka.

Karena sudah siang, Ichigo bermaksud untuk makan di kedai makan kecil milik temannya. Yah… sejak Ichigo datang ke Tokyo ini, secara kebetulan dia mengenal beberapa orang yang… mengenal jati dirinya. Mereka juga bermaksud untuk menolong Ichigo keluar dari organisasi hitam ini. Tapi sayang, itu bukan perkara mudah. Ichigo tidak mau membahayakan keluarganya dengan bertindak ceroboh. Orang-orang itu… memang punya hubungan rahasia dengan organisasi hitam ini. Dan punya alasan kenapa mereka bisa mengenalnya. Ichigo juga tidak bermaksud melibatkan mereka ke dalam urusan pribadinya. Mereka hanya bisa memberikan dukungan untuk Ichigo jika pria berambut terang ini memilih keputusannya sendiri.

Ichigo sampai di kedai makan yang berdiri di pinggir jalanan utama Tokyo. Kedai itu diapit oleh beberapa bangunan rumah pertokoan di pinggir jalan Tokyo. Kedai ini memang memiliki makanan yang sangat enak. Tapi hanya ramai di hari tertentu saja. Kalau siang begini biasanya masih sepi. Karena biasanya memang ramai di malam hari dan hari libur.

"Urahara-san… aku pesan―"

Pemilik kedai makan ini bernama Urahara Kisuke, pria nyentrik dengan topi bergaris hijau, yukata pria dan sandal getanya. Dia juga selalu membawa kipas kertas itu dengan rambut pirangnya yang pucat itu.

"Ahh~ selamat datang Kurosaki-san…" balas si pria nyentrik itu.

"Heh bocah! Apa maksudmu menyembunyikan gadis kecil ini di flat-mu hah?" sela si rambut merah sialan itu.

"Aihh~ kau sudah besar ya, Ichigo~" sindir si wanita berambut ungu dengan kulit gelap itu sambil melirik jahil pada Ichigo yang masih terpaku di depan pintu masuk kedainya.

Mereka bertiga, tengah duduk di meja makan sambil mengelilingi seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut hitam dan bermata indah yang duduk terlalu canggung di sana.

"A… apa… APA-APAAN KALIAN INI HAH?" pekik Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Sekarang dia harus kena interogasi dadakan!

"Tch, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menyembunyikan gadis semanis itu di dalam flat jelekmu itu!" sindir di rambut merah lagi.

Ashido Kano, pria pengangguran yang memilih bekerja di kedai makan milik Urahara ini sebagai pelayan. Terima kasih pada tampang lumayannya itu, karena kedai ini kadang ramai dengan gadis-gadis usia remaja yang sering datang hanya untuk melihat wajah tampan Ashido Kano. Yah, orang ini juga menyebalkan. Ichigo kadang sering cekcok dengannya juga. Selalu bersikap seenaknya. Tidak pandang bulu kalau sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata kasarnya. Menurut cerita yang Ichigo pernah dengar, Ashido Kano bukan berasal dari Jepang. Jadi tepatnya, dia entah berasal darimana, kabur ke Jepang dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Urahara dan menetap di sini. Dan syukurlah, orang yang senang menyindir ini punya keahlian khusus. Tapi sayang, hanya Urahara yang tahu keahlian itu.

"Aku punya alasan bagus kenapa gadis itu ada di tempatku!" desis Ichigo geram. Dia memang kurang akrab dengan pria berambut merah ini. Selalu saja membawa masalah jadi rumit dan menyebalkan.

Kini Rukia disuruh oleh Ichigo menunggu di sudut restoran sambil menghabiskan makan siangnya hari ini. Akhirnya, Ichigo meminta Urahara yang memiliki koki hebat yang bisa memasak semua jenis makanan dalam sekejap untuk menghidangkannya pada Rukia. Kini pria besar berkacamata hitam yang selalu dipanggil Tessai itu tengah bicara mengenai suatu hal di sudut ruang bersama Rukia. Dengan berbagai makanan di atas meja tentunya.

"Jadi siapa gadis itu, Ichigo?" goda Yoruichi.

Wanita yang berusia akhir 30 tahun ini teman sejak lahir dari Urahara Kisuke, pemilik kedai ini. Banyak misteri terselubung yang tersembunyi di antara dua sejoli ini. Dan yang perlu diketahui adalah, mereka mengenal baik Ichigo. Tepatnya, mereka mengenal Ichigo jauh sebelum Ichigo lahir. Yang artinya, mereka mengenal seluruh mengenai Ichigo. Hanya saja, mereka tidak ingin membicarakan mengenai semua itu secara detil pada Ichigo. Mereka tahu apa yang tengah Ichigo lakukan sekarang ini. Tapi tetap memilih diam dan membantu Ichigo kapanpun pemuda ini memerlukannya. Mereka, sudah dianggap Ichigo lebih dari keluarga.

Akhirnya mau tak mau Ichigo menceritakan awal mula dia mengenal Rukia dan akhirnya terjebak dengan membawa gadis itu ke dalam flat sederhananya sampai orang yang ditunggunya membawa kembali tas gadis itu. Tas yang dicuri di stasiun. Ichigo hanya bermaksud membantu gadis itu sampai tasnya ditemukan. Setelah itu, Ichigo tak mau bertanggungjawab lagi. Dengan membawa gadis itu masuk ke flatnya saja sudah mengundang bahaya. Dia tidak mau mengundang bahaya lebih banyak.

"Ahh begitu rupanya, jadi… bagaimana sekarang? Kau tetap ingin membiarkannya tinggal di flat-mu? Kau tahu risikonya kan?" sela Urahara setelah selesai mendengar semua cerita Ichigo.

Mereka bertiga masih duduk di bar kedai ini sambil minum sake ringan. Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Dia juga bingung sebenarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Gadis itu tidak akan apa-apa. Aku tidak akan melibatkannya dalam bahaya apapun. Hanya sampai tasnya ditemukan saja," jelas Ichigo sambil melirik ke arah sudut kedai itu.

"Kau bisa saja bilang begitu, tapi kan kau tahu sendiri seperti apa 'pekerjaan'mu itu. Mana bisa kau memperkirakan sesuatu yang belum tentu seperti ini. Lebih baik, kau usir saja gadis itu sebelum lebih jauh lagi," timpal Ashido.

"Mengusirnya? Kau gila. Dia sendirian di sini. Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana Tokyo hah? Aku bisa saja mengusirnya pergi dan mencarikannya tempat tinggal sementara, tapi tetap saja… aku tidak bisa," keluh Ichigo.

"Ya sudah. Biarkan saja dia tinggal sampai tasmu ditemukan. Kan bagus juga ada yang menunggu flat jelekmu itu kalau kau tidak ada. Lagipula… kau tidak berniat macam-macam padanya kan?" sela Yoruichi.

"Khee! Yang benar saja. Memangnya aku pedofil apa? Gadis itu masih kecil. Aku lebih suka wanita dewasa berdada besar daripada harus bersama gadis kecil seperti itu!" elak Ichigo.

"Kata-katamu seolah kau yang berpengalaman saja. Jadi kau tetap akan membiarkan gadis itu tinggal?" kata Ashido.

"Yah. Tapi… sepertinya aku butuh bantuan kalian malam ini. Tolong… awasi Rukia," pinta Ichigo.

"Kenapa kami harus mengawasi gadis itu?" selidik Ashido.

"Malam ini… aku harus membawa target-ku."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Jangan terlalu kasar pada Rukia-chan ya… perlakukan dia dengan lembut!" pekik Yoruichi di depan pintu kedai itu.

Ichigo langsung mendelik sinis pada mereka bertiga yang menatapnya penuh curiga saat akan membawa Rukia pulang. Ada-ada saja orang aneh itu! Memangnya Ichigo apa?

Ichigo masih menggerutu kesal pada tingkah tiga orang itu yang memperlakukannya seakan-akan Ichigo ini hewan buas yang siap menerkam mangsa di tangannya. Memangnya apa sih yang mereka pikirkan? Gadis ini jelas masih kecil. Lagipula… Ichigo tak punya kebiasaan mengerikan yang dimiliki oleh pria lajang yang tinggal sendirian. Apalagi yang dipikirkan oleh Ichigo.

"M-maafkan aku," ujar Rukia tertunduk ketika mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan di trotoar jalan. Sekarang Ichigo tak pusing lagi dengan makan gadis ini. Yoruichi berbaik hati mentraktirnya makan tadi. Tapi sayang, Ichigo harus bayar sendiri untuk perutnya!

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"K-kau bilang, aku tidak boleh keluar dari rumahmu. Tapi… tadi…"

"Sudahlah. Itu kan bukan kemauannya. Mereka memang suka usil."

"Lalu… mereka siapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku sebatang kara di sini. Mereka sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri. Mereka selalu membantuku kalau aku butuh bantuan. Kau bisa meminta bantuan mereka mengenai tasmu."

Rukia tertunduk lagi.

Ichigo tampak melihat gadis ini seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Ketika melirik jam tangannya, Ichigo langsung menepuk dahinya. Dia hampir terlambat!

"Rukia, kau masuklah ke flatku sekarang. Ingat, jangan buka pintu untuk orang tidak dikenal. Termasuk tiga orang bodoh yang kau lihat tadi. Kau langsung tidur saja. Aku pulangnya malam. Mengerti?"

Rukia mengangguk seadanya ketika Ichigo langsung berlari meninggalkan Rukia. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh orang itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"S-si-sia-pa kau?"

Ichigo memandang datar tanpa ekspresi pada pria gemuk besar yang ketakutan di lantai itu. Beberapa penjaganya sudah ditebas habis oleh Ichigo tanpa perlawanan berarti. Kini, di belakang Ichigo, terkapar beberapa mayat bodyguard si pria gemuk besar, targetnya kali ini. Inilah Ichigo. Mesin pembunuh tanpa perasaan. Dan setiap kali dia menggoreskan belati penuh darah itu, dia harus membuang jauh perasaannya. Jika dia tidak ingin gagal. Inilah yang selama ini dia lakukan. Dalam keadaan terpaksa.

"Aku? Sungguh kau ingin tahu?" kata Ichigo datar dengan tatapan menusuk dan dingin miliknya.

"SIAPA YANG MEMERINTAHKANMU HAH? KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA AKU!" bentak pria besar itu. Walau suaranya terdengar menggelegar dan menakutkan, masih tersisa gemetar ketakutan setiap melihat langkah Ichigo dengan belati mendekatinya.

Ichigo masih diam sambil memandang lurus pada pria itu. Oumaeda. Sepertinya hidup enak pria raksasa ini harus berakhir hari ini.

Ketika Oumaeda bermaksud untuk kabur, Ichigo menendang punggung besar pria itu hingga dia tersungkur ke lantai, perlawanannya juga tak begitu berarti. Ichigo dengan mudah menanganinya tanpa kesulitan.

"Kau bisa… memanggilku Kill. Untuk kenang-kenanganmu nanti."

Seketika itu pula Ichigo menancapkan pisau itu di jantung pria besar itu. Segera saja darah segar memenuhi wajahnya ketika dengan kasar dia mencabut belati itu. Untuk memastikannya mati dengan mudah, Ichigo menembakkan lagi sebutir peluru ke kepala besar itu. Kini, Ichigo sudah cukup lega selesai dengan targetnya kali ini.

Dan sekarang, dia hanya perlu… jantung orang ini.

Tapi sayang, baru akan memilah kulit tebal orang ini, sebuah tongkat kayu melayang ke atas kepalanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Naa Kisuke… menurutmu… apa Ichigo baik-baik saja?"

Yoruichi berdiri di samping jendela kedai Urahara sambil bersedekap dada. Hari memang sudah berlanjut larut. Tapi cahaya bulan semakin terang di langit gelap. Setelah hari ini, entah kenapa Yoruichi memikirkan kembali pemuda berusia 26 tahun itu lagi. Hidupnya yang sangat menderita.

"Apa maksudmu Yoruichi-san?" sela Urahara sambil memasang kipas tangannya.

"Gadis itu. Sepertinya aku ingat… siapa gadis itu."

"Rukia-san?"

Kuchiki Rukia.

Entah bagaimana takdir mempertemukan dua orang ini. Dua orang yang menjalani takdir berbeda satu sama lain. Yang tidak akan bisa disatukan apapun yang terjadi. Mungkin jalan terbaik untuk dua orang itu adalah segera memisahkannya sebelum terlambat. Tapi bagaimana jika takdir yang merekatkan mereka berdua? Meski mereka tidak akan bisa disatukan, tapi mereka tetap akan bisa bersama.

Karena tahu siapa gadis itu, makanya Yoruichi khawatir.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Yoruichi-san, kita harus membiarkan Kurosaki-san yang memilih. Cepat atau lambat dia pasti tahu pilihan apa yang akan dia ambil."

"Kau benar. Sebaiknya… kita biarkan waktu berlalu."

Yah, waktu yang akan menjawab takdir.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo menghempaskan sebuah kantung plastik hitam itu di atas meja kayu. Orang-orangnya sudah berkumpul menunggu hasil Ichigo. Gudang pengap ini hanya diterangi oleh sebuah bohlam lampu putih di atas meja kayu yang hampir usang itu.

"Ini pesananmu. Aku melakukannya sesuai maumu," ucap Ichigo datar.

Pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih itu menyeringai tipis sambil membuka kantung itu. Benda merah yang masih terasa hangat itu membuatnya tersenyum semakin lebar. Dia tak menyangka bahwa pemuda berambut orange ini benar-benar melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Membawa jantung sang target. Dan jantung yang masih sedikit berdetak dan terasa hangat ini, benar-benar jantung manusia.

Meski tidak dikatakan, Kariya bisa melihat ekspresi tersirat dari pemuda ini.

Kariya menjatuhkan kantung itu ke lantai kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menginjak kantung yang masih berbau amis dan menyengat itu tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan dia tidak terlihat jijik ketika cairan kental berwarna pekat itu terciprat di sepatu mahalnya.

"Bagus Kurosaki. Sekarang aku benar-benar percaya padaku. Kau membuatku bangga. Mulai sekarang, semua tugas penting akan kuserahkan padamu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kariya menepuk-nepuk pundak Ichigo. Pria berambut putih itu keluar dari gudang dengan seringaian yang begitu lebar dan diikuti oleh beberapa bawahannya.

Mendapat kepercayaan dari pria itu adalah jackpot yang tidak ternilai. Setidaknya, Kariya benar-benar memperhitungkan Ichigo. Jika sudah begitu, label sebagai anak kesayangan ketua mafia dengan latar belakang yakuza ini semakin besar di tangan Ichigo. Dengan begitu, Kariya akan benar-benar ada di tangannya. Setelah itu, Ichigo akan memulai aksinya. Rencana yang sudah dipikirkannya sejak delapan tahun yang lalu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia terkejut ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Awalnya Rukia mau segera langsung tidur. Tapi, dia tidak enak jika harus tidur di atas kasur lagi. Dia kan menumpang. Makanya, tadi Rukia mencoba menunggu di sofa saja, tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, pria aneh itu memperingatkan Rukia untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Kalau tidak, dia akan membuat perhitungan dengan Rukia. Siapa juga yang tidak takut mendengar ancaman itu dengan wajah menyeramkan?

Pelan-pelan Rukia membuka pintu kamar. Mengintip dari celah kecil itu. Tapi betapa kagetnya dia melihat pria itu duduk bersandar dengan nafas terengah sambil menutup mata. Parahnya, keningnya mengeluarkan sebuah warna pekat yang aneh.

Takut-takut, Rukia bergerak pelan keluar dari kamar itu tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Untungnya, pria ini sudah menutup matanya. Apa dia tidur?

Ketika dekat, Rukia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Kepalanya berdarah.

Walaupun hanya keningnya yang terluka, tapi darahnya masih terlihat segar dan mengucur sumber luka itu. Setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, Rukia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh bekas luka itu.

Tapi sayang, ketika sedikit lagi, tangannya langsung ditarik dan membuat tubuh mungilnya hilang keseimbangannya hingga terjerembab jatuh. Rukia mendarat dengan begitu keras. Mendarat di atas tubuh seseorang.

"Mau apa kau?"

Cokelat madu dan ungu kelabu itu saling melemparkan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kontan saja Rukia terbelalak lebar.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna... ada yang kangen sama saya? hihihihi

gimana chap ini? apa mengecewakan? hmmm saya sih mikirnya kok semakin mirip sama Electric Daisy yaa? hihiii

ok maaf saya datang dengan chap yang mengecewakan ini, semoga gak pada kecewa sama saya ya...

selain hiatus gak bilang-bilang, saya juga wb parah, maaf yaa jadi ficnya pada terlantar... saya sih berharap saya bisa update semua fic saya nanti ehehehe lagi berusaha kejar target... doain yaa semoga saya bisa update rutin lagi ehehehe

ok balas review deh, gak nyangka responnya bagus banget hihihihi

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... ehehehe semuanya masih rahasia loh. tapi nebak aja gak papa hihiii iyaa ini udah lanjut... maaf yaa jadi lama banget...

snow : makasih udah review senpai... ehehe iyaa ini udah update ehehehe

Kim Na Na : makasih udah review senpai ehehehe iyaa ini udah lanjut kok ehehhe

Mikalitiku : makasih udah review senpai... ahaha iyaa sih fic ini emang pasaran dan mudah ketebak gitu hihii makasih yaa

Kyouichiru : makasih udah review senpai... panggil Kin aja dong... gak perlu senpainya hihihi iyaa makasih banyak... ini udah update kok ehehhee]

Crystalline Arch : makasih udah review senpai hihihii iyaa doain yaa sampe tamat hihihi

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah update lagi hihihi maaf yaa lama banget hhihihi

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review yaa ini udah lanjut lagi hihihii

d3rin : makasih udah review Rin... eheheh kan emang kiblat idenya ke sana sih makanya rada mirip gini jadinya hihiii iyaa ni udah update...

Voidy : makasih udah review neechan... hihii iya sih emang gampang ketebak. jadi gak perlu penasaran banget hihihi mungkin kalo yang city hunter saya ambil alur ceritanya aja kali hihiih

loladoniChan : makasih udah review senpai... hihii makasih pujiannya tapi kayaknya gak gitu juga kok hihiii

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review eva... ihihi iyaa ni udah update... sayang gak kilat yaa hihiih

Rukichigo kuchisaki : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah lanjut kok ehehehe

hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki : makasih udah review ehehehe iyaa ini fic baru... eeheheh tapi kayaknya lama terlantar... ok ini udah update eheheh

can-can : makasih udah review... iyaa ini udah update lagi hihihii]

beby-chan : makasih udha review beby... eheheh iya tebakan boleh kok hihihii maaf ya ini baru saya update hehehehe

Ichi : makasih udah review senpai... iya ini udah update kok eheheheh

Hato Shiro : makasih udah review senpai... ehehe iya ini udah update kok ehehhe

Ninda Uchiharuno : makasih udah review senpai eheheh iya nanti bakal diungkap kok sabar aja yaa ihihihi

Haru No Ai : makasih udah review senpai... maaf updatenya gak cepet tapi ini udah lanjut ehehehe

login : makasih udah review senpai... kan namanya fic multichap, ya pasti ada tbcnya... eheheh kalo gak ada tbc yaa fic oneshoot dong...

holmes950 : makasih udah review senpai... ya ini udah lanjut... salam kenal juga hihihi

Kaneko Aki : makasih udah review senpai... maaf gak update cepet tapi ini udah update kok ehehehe

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review senpai... ini lanjutannya eheheh

ok makasih yaa yang udah baca fic saya, mau review juga makasih banyak... ehehehe jadi... apa boleh kasih saya review supaya saya semangat update? hihiii

fic ini mudah ketebak kok walau temanya mungkin berat ya? hihiii

jadi... mau ada yang lanjut?

Jaa Nee!


	3. My Name Is Kill

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

"Mau apa kau?"

Rukia terkejut ketika pria berambut menyala ini tiba-tiba membuka matanya dengan tatapan tajam dan sinis. Apa… bagaimana dia bisa tahu Rukia mendekatinya begini?

"A.. a… ak-aku…" sekarang Rukia benar-benar gugup dan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kenapa orang ini jadi seram sekali?

"Kau… masih menyimpan obatmu waktu itu?"

Hah?

"I-iya?" ulang Rukia kikuk.

"Dasar bodoh! Obatmu waktu kau―aduuuhh…" erang pemuda tampan itu. Sepertinya luka di kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekali ya?

"Ahh, obat… ya ada kok, maaf… akan segera kuambilkan," ujar Rukia sambil beranjak dari sofa itu dan bergegas mengambil bungkusan obat sisa waktu dirinya terluka oleh orang-orang tak bertanggungjawab itu.

Tapi… kenapa beberapa saat lalu… dada Rukia jadi berdebar tanpa sebab?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Jadi… kau sudah lulus sekolah, karena kau senggang, makanya kau nekat menerobos Tokyo sendirian tanpa mengenal siapapun dan akhirnya terdampar di sini?" kata Ichigo kembali setelah dia mereview semua cerita yang dikatakan oleh Kuchiki kecil ini. Sambil membalut kepala Ichigo, Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan kata-kata pria berambut orange ini.

"Astaga… apa yang kau pikirkan sih? Kenapa tidak sekolah saja? Toh, kakakmu kan rajin mengirim uang bulanan? Kenapa tidak melanjutkan sekolahmu? Hmm, biar kutebak, karena kau bodoh kan?" cerca Ichigo.

"Aku tidak bodoh! Aku hanya… khawatir pada kakakku. Itu saja. Aku ingin melihatnya, apakah dia sehat saja… apa dia… aku akui kedatanganku ke sini adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah aku lakukan… tapi…" Rukia menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar.

Sejak duduk di sebelah Ichigo, Rukia terus ditodong berbagai pertanyaan. Entah kenapa Ichigo menanyakan hal itu padanya. Rukia secara jujur menceritakan semua yang dia rasakan selama ini. Karena Rukia lihat, Ichigo bukanlah pria jahat. Sudah pasti dia akan membantu Rukia kan?

Lagipula, tidak ada hal yang perlu dirahasiakan. Siapa tahu… hanya siapa tahu, mungkin saja Ichigo… mau membantunya sekali lagi. Walau Rukia tak berharap banyak.

Tadinya Rukia mau menangis, tapi dia tidak ingin jadi gadis cengeng di depan pria ini. Bisa memalukan untuk dirinya sendiri yang masih terlihat cengeng seperti ini. Rukia juga tidak mau kakaknya melihat dirinya yang seperti ini.

"Aku mengerti alasanmu datang ke sini karena kakakmu. Tapi, bukankah akan jadi omong kosong kalau kau sama sekali tidak punya persiapan? Kau bilang kau bukan orang bodoh, tapi kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Sekali lagi Ichigo berkata demikian dan Rukia tak bisa memungkirinya.

"Tapi ya… aku juga sama sepertimu."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Ichigo yang sudah memandangi langit-langit flat jeleknya ini. Lukanya sudah selesai dibalut Rukia. sekarang tinggal lecet-lecet ringan di sekitar tangan dan pelipisnya saja.

"Kau… juga mencari keluargamu?" tebak Rukia.

"Tidak. Mungkin… mereka yang mencariku."

Rukia terhenyak.

"Kau… melarikan diri dari rumah?" kali ini Rukia memandanginya takut-takut. Astaga… orang ini mengerikan sekali…

"Ya, tapi bukan karena alasan konyol seperti aku bertengkar dengan orangtuaku, atau aku mau dipaksa menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai. Aku berpikir… ini jalan yang terbaik."

Rukia terdiam lagi. Dia tidak mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin jalan terbaik adalah kabur dari rumah? Bukankah tidak enak kabur dari rumah? Jauh dari orangtua… tapi Rukia sudah tidak punya orangtua. Apa… Ichigo juga begitu?

"Sudah, tidur sana. Ini sudah malam kan?" ujar Ichigo sambil menunjuk pintu kamarnya dengan dagunya.

"Eh? Tapi kau sedang terluka… aku tidur di sofa saja," tolak Rukia.

"Ini bukan luka besar yang mengharuskanku berbaring seharian. Masuklah ke dalam," pinta Ichigo lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh, lagipula aku bisa tidur di sofa, kemarin aku sudah meminjam―"

"Masuk. Ke. Kamar. Sekarang. M-U-N-G-I-L!" kata Ichigo dengan setiap penekanan yang ada. Apalagi mimik wajah pria itu sungguh menyeramkan dengan kerut di dahinya yang begitu banyak. Kontan saja Rukia langsung takut dan merinding.

"B-baik, selamat malam…" ujar Rukia kikuk dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar pemilik rumah ini.

Ichigo bisa bernafas lega. Gadis mungil itu sama sekali tidak ada pertahanan. Mau jadi apa coba dia itu? Kadar keluguan juga ada batasnya! Makanya seharusnya dia bisa menjaga diri kan? Karena dia begitu itu dia sampai dijahili oleh preman kampung tidak jelas itu!

Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa sempit itu seraya memandangi langit-langit flatnya yang hampir… yah mungkin masih bisa dipertahankanlah tempat tinggal ini. Rukia yang tidak bertemu kakaknya selama bertahun-tahun saja rela datang ke kota besar yang begitu banyak tindak kriminalitas ini. Bahkan tidak sedikit kasus pelecehan bahkan sampai penculikan dan pemerkosaan terjadi di Tokyo ini. Seharusnya kalau Rukia gadis yang pintar dia sudah tahu mengenai masalah ini bukan?

Apakah… sebegitu pentingnya keluarga untuknya?

Sampai rela datang mengorbankan diri demi mencari seseorang yang belum pasti bisa ditemukan atau tidak?

Apakah… keluarganya juga begitu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan gadis itu di dalam kamar jelekmu hah?" sindir Ashido ketika Ichigo sedang asyik menonton TV plasma yang sengaja di pasang di ujung ruang kedai milik Urahara ini. Pria berambut orange ini memasang malas pada pria merah ini. Dirinya memang tidak pernah cocok dengannya. Jadi malas rasanya kalau mau meladeni orang yang tidak mau Ichigo lihat sama sekali.

"Aku sudah bilang sampai tasnya ditemukan bukan?" gerutu Ichigo acuh tak acuh.

"Kau sengaja tidak mencarinya supaya gadis itu tinggal lebih lama di kamar baumu kan?" sindir Ashido lagi. Karena ini nadanya lebih menyindir dari biasanya.

"Hei, aku ini sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk diajak bermain lelucon! Seperti aku mau menampungnya saja!" gerah Ichigo.

Kini obyek yang dimaksud itu tengah membersihkan gelas-gelas minuman di balik meja bar bersama Tessai, sang koki kedai ini. Awalnya Ichigo kasihan kalau membiarkan gadis ini dibiarkan sendirian saja di flatnya yang sesak itu. Lagipula, penghuni kedai ini juga sudah mengenal siapa itu Rukia. Jadi bukan hal aneh kalau Ichigo membawanya kemari. Daripada dia sendirian. Ichigo bisa was-was kalau sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi menimpa gadis mungil itu.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian ini kenapa ribut seperti anak kecil berebutan mainan saja?" sela Yoruichi yang baru masuk ke dalam kedai ini.

"Tanyakan si rambut merah sialan ini!" geram Ichigo.

"Aku? Enak saja! Aku kan bertanya, kenapa kau malah marah-marah begitu?"

"Oh, Kurosaki-san, kau mirip seperti mumi dengan perban itu," sela Urahara sambil mengipas dirinya dengan kipas kertas lipat itu.

"Kau orang kedua yang menyindirku hari ini, Urahara-san!" balas Ichigo jengkel.

Orang pertama siapa lagi kalau bukan si rambut merah sialan ini!

Ketika mereka sedang asyik saling balas sindir, berita di TV itu menyiarkan tentang kejadian pembunuhan seorang pejabat negara yang sangat misterius. Kematiannya membuat heboh seantero negeri karena dia adalah pejabat yang selalu melakukan korupsi diam-diam. Banyak uang rakyat yang habis di tangannya. Pihak kepolisian saja sulit menangkapnya karena bukti yang tidak cukup. Ada beberapa di antara yang menyampaikan komentar mengenai hal ini. Ada yang senang ada juga yang mengkritik perbuatan keji si pelaku.

Ichigo hanya menyaksikan berita itu dengan tampang datar tanpa ekspresi. Entah sudah berapa banyak berita tentang aksinya yang diekspose keluar. Tapi untungnya selama ini belum ada satupun yang terungkap. Itu karena kelihaian Ichigo jadi bom waktu untuknya. Kalau dia lihai, semua masalah akan dianggap selesai. Tapi kalau tidak, nyawa mungkin tidak cukup untuk menutupinya.

"Ulahmu?" bisik Yoruichi yang sudah mendekati Ichigo. Suaranya dibuat pelan supaya orang yang tidak terlibat tidak mendengar hal ini.

Ichigo hanya diam dengan masih mempertahankan mimik datarnya. Dia sudah berusaha untuk yang terbaik. Bahkan hal ini juga sudah dilakukannya demi apa yang dijaganya selama ini. Yah… itulah. Kalau ada kesempatan lain yang lebih baik, mungkin Ichigo akan―

"Hei, tunggu dulu, kakimu panjang sekali!"

Ichigo tertegun mendengar suara itu. suara seorang gadis. Apa ada orang yang mengikutinya? Atau Ichigo hanya salah dengar? Mungkin memanggil orang lain, bukan dirinya. Kenapa Ichigo jadi begitu gampang gr?

"Hei, kepala orange! Tunggu aku!"

Kepala orange? Ok kali ini Ichigo yang berubah geram. Orang bodoh mana yang berani memanggilnya begitu hah? Benar-benar mau cari mati rupanya!

"Hei―kau?" kata Ichigo tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian di sana? Kau mau meninggalkan tanggungjawabmu ya?" katanya setengah menyindir dengan mimik yang aneh. Kata-katanya terdengar seperti sindiran memang. Tapi rasanya bukan itu. Dia kelihatan agak… sedih ya?

"Aku tidak begitu! Siapa suruh kau mengikuti? Aku mau pergi dulu. Kembali saja ke sana," perintah Ichigo.

"Tidak ada yang kukenal di sana. Sendirian tanpa melakukan apapun aku juga tidak enak. Makanya, lebih baik aku kembali ke rumahmu saja."

"Dengar ya, lebih aman kau di sana. Mengerti. Cepat sana!"

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku ke sana sih? Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Heh! Dengar ya, kita ini tidak ada hubungan apapun. Jadi kau tidak perlu merecokiku dengan bertanya aku mau kemana, kau mengerti kan? Aku bukan pengasuhmu!"

Rukia terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu. Benar memang. Ichigo bukan siapa-siapanya. Kenapa Rukia jadi begitu sewot mengurusi urusan orang lain? Ichigo hanya bertanggungjawab sampai tasnya ditemukan saja. Setelah itu Rukia kembali pada misi utamanya untuk menemukan kakaknya. Memang sejak awal Rukia bukan siapa-siapa. Ichigo juga pasti risih menghadapi Rukia yang notabene-nya adalah parasit. Dia hanya menumpang. Tidak punya hak lebih untuk mengikuti kehidupan orang lain.

"Kau benar. Maafkan aku. Aku akan pergi," kata Rukia seraya menunduk hormat dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Ichigo.

Sebenarnya ini adalah resiko yang harus ditanggung oleh Rukia. Berusaha bertahan di kota orang lain yang begini kejam. Memang tidak ada 100 persen orang yang mau menolong Rukia sampai akhir. Semua juga punya privasi. Kenapa Rukia jadi… begini…

Awalnya Ichigo merasa kata-katanya sedikit kasar pada gadis itu. Dia hanya masih terpengaruh pada pikirannya tadi soal 'pekerjaannya'. Dan malah melampiaskannya pada Rukia. Jelas gadis remaja itu jadi bingung karena Ichigo terkesan seperti… menjauh darinya.

Argh! Kenapa jadi begini sih!

Masa bodoh sama gadis itu! Paling-paling dia nantinya akan menunggu Ichigo di flatnya atau di kedai makan Urahara tadi.

Tapi kenapa Ichigo jadi tidak yakin ya?

Grr!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau siap dengan targetmu kali ini?"

Ichigo sudah diminta tiba di lokasi biasa tempat anggotanya berkumpul. Kali ini adalah sebuah mansion mewah yang terlihat kuno. Meski di luar tampak menyeramkan mirip rumah hantu, tapi di dalamnya mewah sekali. Banyak barang antik yang harganya bisa mencapai ratusan juta yen. Inilah rumah Kariya. Rumah megah didirikan di atas darah korban-korbannya. Tidak sedikit memang nyawa yang sudah melayang di tangan pembunuh berdarah dingin ini. Meskipun begitu, rasanya memang… pantas.

Apalagi korbannya memang bukan orang yang terbilang baik.

"Aku siap kapan saja," jawab Ichigo dengan nada formalnya.

"Kali ini kau akan berpasangan dengan Grimmjow. Karena target kali ini bukan orang yang mudah. Dia memiliki banyak _back up _orang-orang yang cukup menyulitkan. Karena itu, kau akan dibantu Grimmjow. Apa kau setuju, Kurosaki?"

Kariya masih duduk di sofa one seat-nya dengan angkuh. Sofa mewah dengan ukiran naga yang terlihat begitu hidup di sisi lengan sofa berwarna emas itu seakan menambah begitu angkuhnya bos pemimpin kelompok ini. Di belakang sofa itu, berdiri sesosok pria dengan tatapan sinis dan cengiran yang sangat tajam. Seolah dia tengah menatap remeh pada Ichigo. Rambut biru pendeknya terlihat berantakan. Tapi mata safir-nya memandang tajam pada Ichigo.

Sejak awal mereka memang bukan rekan yang baik. Sering terlibat perkelahian kalau ada salah satu dari mereka yang usil. Kebanyakan memang Grimmjow-lah yang tangannya selalu gatal. Tapi membantah perintah Kariya juga sama dengan mati. Tak ada pilihan lain kecuali mengiyakannya.

"Bukan masalah," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Aku menantikannya Strawberry!" sindir Grimmjow.

"Bagus. Ulquiorra akan memberitahu kalian kapan misi ini akan dilaksanakan. Sekali lagi… jangan sampai gagal, Kurosaki."

Berada di tengah kumpulan orang ini selalu membuat Ichigo beraura gelap dan merasa seperti orang lain. Ini memang bukan dirinya. Bukan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang selama bertahun-tahun ini dijalani Ichigo. Bukan seperti ini.

Setelah mendapatkan misi yang harus Ichigo lakukan dua malam lagi, Ichigo memilih untuk pulang segera. Dia sedang tidak ingin bersenang-senang dengan bar langganannya malam ini. Meski dia sudah membuat janji dengan beberapa penari striptease di sana. Janji untuk menemani minum. Bukan hal lain. Lagipula, akan terlihat aneh kalau Ichigo tidak pernah terlihat di sana. Seringkali target yang dia butuhkan ada di beberapa klub atau bar. Jadi, terkadang tanpa sadar, Ichigo membuat beberapa penari striptease itu sebagai mata-mata untuknya. Bukan hal susah kan? Cukup membayar mereka dengan menemaninya minum, atau sekadar melakukan kegiatan ringan yang cukup panas.

Ahh ya. Gadis itu.

Apa dia sudah makan?

Ichigo tadi sempat berpesan pada Urahara melalui pesan singkat, kalau gadis itu harus diberikan makan di sana dan Ichigo yang akan menanggungnya. Tapi tak kunjung ada balasan dari pemilik kedai itu. Ichigo juga bilang dia akan menjemputnya setelah urusannya selesai. Apa gadis itu benar-benar menunggu di sana?

Ichigo bergegas menuju kedai milik Urahara. Hampir tutup.

"Urahara-san!" pekik Ichigo begitu masuk ke dalam kedai itu.

"Hei, jangan berteriak begitu! Kedai sudah tutup, pergi sana. Urahara sedang tidak ada di sini!" balas teriakan dari dalam. Itu pasti suara Ashido sialan!

"Dimana dia?" tanya Ichigo cuek pada pelayan yang tengah mengelap meja kedai ini.

"Dia? Apa maksudmu dia?"

"Gadis yang kubawa tadi pagi! Dimana dia? Bukankah dia ada di sini?" tanya Ichigo kesal.

"Heh, bukankah dia mengikutimu tadi. Dia tidak kemari lagi kemari tahu!"

Benarkan!

"Kau serius?" tanya Ichigo tak yakin.

"Apa wajahku kurang serius hah? Pergi sana, aku mau tutup tahu!"

Kenapa gadis itu suka bikin masalah sih!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia sudah lelah berjalan sejak tadi siang. Dia tak tahu harus kemana. Dia bahkan sudah lupa jalan kembali untuk ke kedai makan itu. Rukia juga tak tahu harus menghubungi siapa. Rukia sesekali mampir ke pos polisi yang dia lihat hanya sekadar untuk menanyakan perihal tasnya. Tapi tak satupun yang tahu.

Perutnya sudah lapar. Kakinya juga sudah lelah. Sejak tadi dia berputar-putar tanpa tujuan.

Memang dirinya bodoh. Untuk apa sebenarnya mengharapkan orang yang mungkin berbaik hati mau menolongnya? Padahal… tidak semua orang mau berbaik hati pada orang seperti Rukia. Apa yang bisa Rukia berikan atas imbalan jika tasnya sudah ditemukan? Tidak ada. Mungkin saja sebenarnya orang itu juga risih dengan keberadaan Rukia. Tapi tidak enak untuk mengusirnya keluar. Seharusnya Rukia cukup tahu diri saja.

Kakinya juga sudah lecet karena seharian ini mengenakan sepatu flat-nya. Hingga akhirnya Rukia memilih duduk di dekat gang kecil di antara bangunan di trotoar ini. Rukia memeluk lututnya sendiri. Udara malam sudah mendingin.

Satu kesalahan sepanjang hidupnya yang terus disesalinya. Kenapa dia datang kemari? Kenapa tasnya bisa hilang?

Dia hanya merindukan kakaknya. Tapi kenapa jadi begini rumit? Jika saja kakaknya memberikan kabar mengenai kepastian hidupnya, pasti Rukia tidak akan senekat ini. Pasti Rukia… tidak akan sampai di sini.

"Kakak…" gumam Rukia.

Matanya mulai panas. Kenapa jadi secengeng ini? Menyebalkan!

"Hei, kau sendirian? Mau kutemani?"

Jantung Rukia terasa berhenti berdetak. Di depannya sudah muncul satu orang. Seorang pria aneh dengan dandanan mirip preman… lagi. Rukia langsung membelalakan matanya dan segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia berusaha ingin menghindar.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Aku bukan orang jahat," bujuknya lagi.

Tapi tetap saja! Rukia sudah cukup trauma dengan kata-kata itu.

"P-pergi! K-kalau… ka-kalau kau t-tidak per-gi, a-aku… a-aku akan―"

"Akan apa? Jangan begitu… gadis sepertimu pasti kesepian kan? Butuh hiburan? Aku bisa menghiburmu…"

"Aku akan berteriak! PERGI!" pekik Rukia kencang. Berharap ada yang mendengarkan teriakannya. Tapi sekali lagi, seperti mengulang… atau déjà vu… tidak ada yang melintas di tempatnya sekarang. Rukia berusaha kabur. Dia ingin kabur. Kaki mungilnya mencoba berlari lebih cepat. Tapi sayang, karena terlalu lelah sejak tadi, kakinya sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi. Rukia sudah jatuh berkali-kali ingin menghindar dari orang gila itu!

"TOLOOONG! TOLONG AKU!" jerit Rukia lagi. Ini belum begitu malam, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang mendengarkan jeritannya?

Tangan pria itu berhasil menangkap lengan baju Rukia. Tapi tentu saja Rukia melawan sebisanya hingga lengan bajunya robek. Memperlihatkan lengan mulusnya yang terekpose begitu saja. Terakhir, kaki Rukia benar-benar mati rasa hingga kepalanya membentur aspal jalanan.

"Tch! Dasar bocah. Kau mau main-main denganku? Ayo kita main-main…"

BRUUUK!

"Hei! Siapa kau brengsek?!"

"Mau main-main? Boleh saja, bagaimana kalau aku ikut?"

Rukia sudah pasrah siapa yang datang itu. Dia tidak menghiraukan dirinya lagi. Rasanya… tubuhnya sudah melemas bukan main.

Seakan mengulang kejadian saat pertama kali dia diperlakukan begini, Rukia melihat dari jauh dengan matanya yang sedikit mengabur. Preman aneh yang mengejarnya tadi dipukuli begitu hebat sampai kepalanya dibenturkan ke dinding beberapa kali. Terakhir, dengan satu tinju yang Rukia yakin sangat kuat, berhasil membuat pria yang mengganggunya tadi terpental jauh.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Rukia berusaha bangkit dan duduk bersandar di dinding bangunan di dekatnya. Begitu ada yang mendekatinya, Rukia reflek memejamkan matanya dan merinding ketakutan.

"Tenanglah. Ini aku."

Mendengar suara itu, pelan-pelan Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya. Benar. Pria itu sudah berlutut di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau itu sebodoh apa. Tapi kenapa kau pergi sendirian lagi hah?! Bukankah sudah kubilang diam saja di kedai itu atau kembali ke flat-ku! Kenapa kau berkeliaran seperti ini?! Kau pikir dirimu cukup hebat untuk bertahan di tempat mengerikan seperti ini hah?!"

Rukia menunduk dalam menyembunyikan butiran bening yang turun dari mata cantiknya. Dia hanya tidak menyangka kalau dia… bisa berakhir begini… lagi.

"Kau itu lemah! Jadi apa kau tidak bisa mendengarkan kata-kataku? Kau mau berakhir seperti ini? Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"

Rukia tetap diam tidak menjawab kata-kata Ichigo. Karena apa yang dikatakan Ichigo sebenarnya adalah benar. Dia memang gadis bodoh. Kalau dia tidak bodoh mana mungkin dia begini dan diperlakukan… sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Rukia terbelalak kaget saat kakinya melayang begitu tinggi. Tubuhnya juga terasa begitu ringan di atas udara.

"T-turunkan a-aku!" Rukia berusaha mengeluarkan suara penolakannya. Tapi karena masih menggigil karena tangisannya, jadi… terdengar aneh.

"Sudah diam! Kakimu sudah lemas begini bagaimana bisa berdiri? Berjalan saja pasti tidak bisa. Jadi diam saja, karena tubuhmu jadi berat kalau kau memberontak."

Rukia tak mengerti perasaan apa ini. Selalu begini. Dia ditolong lagi. Sekarang Rukia tak bisa memperkirakan sebenarnya Ichigo ini orang yang seperti apa. Tadi siang jelas dia terlihat sebal pada Rukia. Tapi sekarang dia malah terlihat begitu baik pada Rukia. Terlihat begitu peduli meski Rukia sudah menyusahkannya berulang kali.

"Kenapa kau kabur?" tanya Ichigo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ichigo hanya fokus menatap jalanan di depannya sambil menggendong Rukia di lengannya. Rukia sendiri hanya menggenggam kerah jaket Ichigo.

"Kupikir… kau benci padaku… karena aku… menyusahkanmu terus. Jadi… aku…"

"Aku sudah bilang kan akan bertanggungjawab padamu sampai tasmu ditemukan. Memang tadi aku agak sebal padamu. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Dengar, aku ini bukan superman yang bisa setiap saat ada menolongmu. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa datang tepat waktu saat kondisimu begitu tadi?"

Rukia tetap diam menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri. Kau sudah tahu bukan hidup di Tokyo bukanlah pilihan yang mudah. Jadi, bukannya aku tidak mau bertanggungjawab. Tapi, cobalah untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri."

Kata-kata Ichigo memang benar. Rukia harus bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja. Seharusnya memang begitu. Dia seharusnya bertanggungjawab pada hidupnya sendiri. Bukan bergantung pada orang lain seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku," lirihnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelag itu, baik Rukia maupun Ichigo tak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi. Mereka saling diam dalam perjalanan pulang. Ichigo tak membawa motor besar yang biasa dikendarainya. Jadi, setelah dari tempat tadi, Ichigo terus menggendong tubuh mungil Rukia di lengannya tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun. Sebenarnya Rukia tidak enak jika harus digendong begini. Tapi, Rukia juga tidak berani buka mulut lagi jika Ichigo tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Entahlah. Rasanya tenang saja jika ada yang mengomelinya begini. Awalnya Rukia sebal juga diomeli seperti itu. Apalagi diomeli orang lain. Tapi entah kenapa juga, mendengar suara seperti itu rasanya Rukia jadi bertambah rindu pada kakaknya. Kakaknya yang biasa mengkhawatirkannya dan mengomelinya seperti itu.

Rukia bingung sekarang. Perjalanan mereka sudah satu jam lebih, tapi Ichigo tak kunjung menurunkannya atau bicara lagi padanya. Rukia juga sembunyi-sembunyi jika ingin melihat keadaan Ichigo seperti apa. Rasanya menakutkan juga orang ini kalau sudah begini.

"Hai, Kill! Mau bermain sebentar?"

Rukia terkejut mendengar suara mengerikan itu. Kini di depan mereka malah sudah berdiri tiga atau empat orang bertubuh besar yang membawa peralatan mengerikan. Seperti balok kayu, pemukul bisbol dan… pisau?

"Kalian?"

Tanpa sadar, Rukia justru mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Ichigo. Mau apa orang-orang ini? Mereka semakin mendekat dan dekat. Sungguh… mengerikan…

"Sulit juga menemukanmu. Kau tahu, kami sudah menunggumu dua jam! Senang bisa bertemu denganmu dan… kekasihmu," kata salah satu pria bertubuh besar itu. Matanya yang kecil itu terlihat menakutkan apalagi dengan seringai khas penjahat yang kini mengarah pada Rukia. Aura ketegangan kini menguar jelas di tempat ini.

"Dia bukan kekasihku. Kalian salah orang. Mau apa kalian?" baru kali ini Rukia mendengar suara dingin khas pembunuh dari Ichigo. Rasanya aura Ichigo sama dinginnya dengan orang-orang bertubuh besar yang seperti penagih hutang ini.

"Hahaha! Kalau bukan kekasih, lalu kenapa kau menggendongnya begitu mesra hm?" sindirnya lagi.

"Aku yakin tujuan kalian bukan bertanya mengenai gadis ini! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?"

"Aww, menakutkan sekali Tuan Kill! Kurasa cukup basa basinya. Oh ya, singkirkan kekasihmu itu kalau kau tidak mau tangan atau kaki atau lehernya patah!"

Kawanan itu segera menyeringai lebih besar lagi dan mulai menggerakkan leher dan tangan mereka hingga bunyi gemeretak tulang yang khas itu terdengar. Rasanya kaki Rukia semakin lemas melihat pemandangan mengerikan ini. Rukia tak tahu siapa Ichigo sebenarnya. Rukia juga tak tahu kalau Ichigo sering terlibat dengan orang-orang seperti ini. Sungguh semua ini di luar dugaan.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" bisik Ichigo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, mengawasi kawanan preman yang mulai bergerak itu.

"Y-ya…" jawab Rukia gugup.

"Setelah hitungan ketiga, aku akan menurunkanmu. Setelah itu, pergi sejauh yang kau bisa. Apa kau paham?"

Rukia mengangguk cepat. Kini dia tidak boleh gegabah. Melihat situasi yang tidak memungkinkan ini dia harus memaksakan kaki mungilnya melangkah sejauh yang dia bisa. Dia harus pergi menjauh kalau dia ingin selamat sekarang.

Kawanan itu bersiap akan mendekati mereka. Tiba-tiba ketika mereka sudah mendekat, salah satu dari mereka berlari kencang sambil mengayunkan pemukul bisbol itu.

"TIGA!"

Ichigo menurunkan Rukia dengan cukup cepat, nyaris melempar gadis mungil itu dan mulai menunduk untuk menendang kaki pemukul bisbol itu. Rukia segera berlari cepat, meski akhirnya dia harus terjatuh dulu karena kakinya belum siap. Luka lecet didapat oleh lutut kanannya. Sekarang Rukia harus bergerak cepat. Tak peduli lagi bagaimana sulitnya melangkah di saat kondisi seperti ini.

Rukia sempat menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Ichigo mulai dikeroyok oleh kawanan itu.

Dan dasar bodoh, Rukia malah berhenti di sana. Mana boleh dia pergi seperti ini sementara Ichigo bertarung mati-matian dengan kawanan tak dikenal itu. Ichigo sudah menolong Rukia dua kali. Apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Rukia?

Ichigo berusaha melawannya. Mereka bukan apa-apa. Hanya tubuh besar idiot yang memakai alat saja. Ichigo yakin dia bisa membereskan orang-orang ini hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit atau lebih. Tergantung dari seberapa keras kepala mereka sekarang. Satu sudah sekarat karena pemukul bisbolnya sendiri. Kepalanya sudah pecah dan menghamburkan darah pekat yang begitu deras. Tinggal tiga orang lagi. Ichigo bersiap melawannya. Tapi sayang, dua yang mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo dan satu lagi berhasil memukul kepalanya dari belakang. Rasanya kepalanya mulai pusing. Ichigo merasa kepalanya sekarang ikut bocor.

Mereka mulai tertawa-tawa menyaksikan Ichigo yang mundur perlahan karena kehilangan keseimbangannya. Saat Ichigo mulai beraksi lagi, mereka memukul titik lemah Ichigo. Punggung belakangnya. Serangan bersamaan begini memang sulit untuk satu orang.

BRAAKK!

Ichigo terkejut saat satu orang dari mereka terkapar jatuh. Ternyata satu orang itu kepalanya juga berdarah karena… batu bata?

"Ichigo! Cepat!"

"Dasar gadis sialan! Berani sekali dia!"

Tentu saja Ichigo terkejut saat melihat Rukia sendiri yang melempar batu bata itu. dan Ichigo takjub ternyata batu bata itu tepat mengenai sasaran.

Satu orang yang menangani Ichigo dan satu lagi berusaha mengejar Rukia. Kini Ichigo harus cepat! Dasar gadis bermasalah!

Setelah mematahkan satu leher, Ichigo juga mematahkan tangan dan kaki satu orang yang terkapar karena ulah Rukia tadi.

Sekarang satu lagi.

Malangnya, ternyata Rukia sudah di tangan orang itu. Ichigo terbelalak kaget saat melihat Rukia sudah dicekik dan diangkat lumayan tinggi hingga kakinya tak lagi menyentuh tanah. Segera saja Ichigo melompat cepat sebelum gadis itu mati karena kehabisan nafas, atau lebih parah dia mati karena lehernya patah.

Kini terlibat perkelahian serius setelah Ichigo datang dan balik menyekik orang itu. Rukia langsung terjatuh ke tanah. Tapi sayang, setelah melawan tiga orang sebelumnya, Ichigo sudah kehabisan tenaga. Ditambah lagi dengan luka di kepalanya. Makanya tangannya tak sekuat sebelumnya untuk mencengkeram leher besar pria tidak dikenal ini.

Lepas.

Cengkeramannya lepas.

Ichigo sadar ketika tawa pria besar ini membahana dan dengan cepat dia meninju rahang Ichigo. Malang tak dapat dihindar, dirinya tersungkur ke tanah dengan luka robek di sudut bibirnya.

"Hahaha! Kau tahu, kepalamu berharga seratus juga yen kalau aku bisa mendapatkannya!"

Gawat, Ichigo sudah mulai merasa pusing setelah sekarang. Sepertinya efek dari kepalanya sudah dia rasakan sekarang. Pria itu mulai mencengkeram kerah jaket Ichigo dan meninju wajah tampannya berulang kali.

"Hentikan! Hentikan!"

Rukia berlari sekuatnya dan memukul-mukul kepala pria besar itu dengan sepatunya untuk menghentikannya memukuli Ichigo yang sudah kehabisan tenaga itu. Jelas saja Ichigo kehabisan tenaga kalau sebelumnya dia juga sudah menghajar habis seseorang sebelum empat orang ini.

"Brengsek kecil! Kau mau mati hah?!"

PLAAAK!

Satu tamparan kuat hingga membuat telinganya berdenging begitu hebat mampir ke wajah Rukia. Sekali lagi darah mengucur dari sudut bibir Rukia dan meninggalkan luka lebam di wajah putihnya.

Melihat adegan itu tentu saja membuat Ichigo mendidih bukan main.

Ketika pria besar itu sibuk untuk menakuti Rukia, Ichigo mendapatkan sebuah benda tajam. Yah, besi karat yang ujungnya sangat tajam. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Ichigo menghujamkan besi karat itu ke punggung pria itu. Sepertinya malam ini dia harus bermandikan darah. Ichigo terlihat puas melihat pria ini berakhir mengenaskan. Namun, melihatnya masih nekat untuk menghajar Ichigo, tanpa sungkan lagi, Ichigo melayangkan beberapa tinju padanya, menginjak perut besarnya itu dan terakhir mematahkan tangannya.

Sekarang… pria itu sudah berakhir.

Melihat sekitarnya sudah aman, Ichigo menghampiri Rukia yang masih terkapar di tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo di sisa-sisa kesadarannya. Kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana denganmu? Kepalamu…"

Ichigo mengambil ponsel di saku jeansnya. Menekan beberapa tombol. Sesekali Ichigo meringis.

"Yoruichi-san? Tolong ke tempatku sekarang, ada sedikit masalah tadi. Dan tolong―"

BRUUK!

Rukia segera menangkap tubuh Ichigo dan memapah pria tampan yang tengah bermandikan darah ini.

"Ichigo? Ichigooo?!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna… akhirnya sekian lama fic ini terdampar bisa saya lanjutkan lagi ehehe. Maaf kalo masih jalan di tempat ya, soalnya saya butuh proses interaksi lebih jauh antara IchiRuki eheheh… ah ya, dalam waktu dekat mungkin sisa fic saya akan menyusul. Semoga gak ada halangan ya…

Baiklah, saya balas review dulu…

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha iya sekian lama banget ya ini fic. Ya saya usahain bakal sering update kayak dulu lagi eheheh ini udah lanjut…

Owwie Owl : makasih udah review Oda… ehehe iya ini udah update…

Inai chan : makasih udah review senpai… wah, lemon ya? Hmmm maaf ya kalo masih lama, soalnya fic ini bukan mengarah ke situ sih eheheh makasih udah nungguin saya, saya bakal usahain update secepat yang saya bisa ehehhe

NakaIchi : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah lanjut…

Snow : makasih udah review senpai… eheheh ya nanti bakal dibahas lebih lanjut kok mengenai nasib IchiRuki hihihih kalo keluarga, jelas Ruki gak punya lagi. Kalo Ichi… nanti saya kasih tahu yaa ehehehe

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review Izumi… hmm soal itu masih diungkep dulu yaa hihihi iyaa ini udah update makasih semangatnya yaa eheheh

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai… nanti juga masa lalu Ichi bakal dibahas kok eheheh kakaknyaa… eheheh nanti dikasih tahu. Maaf ya gak bisa kilat tapi ini udah update eheheh

Kaneko Aki : makasih udah review Aki… ehehe iya Aki ehehe iyaa ini udah update maaf ya jadi lama hihihihi

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… ehehe iyaa ini udah update maaf ya jadi lama…

Can-can : makasih udah review senpai… eheheh makasih udah penasaran ehehe iyaa ini udah lanjut kok…

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak… makasih juga semangatnya yaa eheheh ini udah lanjut…

Nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk… gak bloody amat kok, saya juga takut sama yang begituan tapi nekat bikin hihihii iyaa nenk udah jarang nongol banget yaa? Kemana atuh?

Kazuko Nozomi : makasih udah review senpai… jangan panggil saya senpai, panggil Kin aja eheheh gak papa ehehhe iyaa makasih ya, ini udah update…

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai… hihiih ya emang saya fokusnya jalan lambat soalnya saya butuh interaksi lebih banyak sama IchiRuki hihih maaf ya kalo jadi bosan nee… hmm tebakan nee boleh juga tuh hihihiih

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru… iyaa gak papa ehehhe yap pokoknya nanti pelan-pelan saja ekspose satu-satu hihih ini udah update

Beby-chan : makasih udah review beby… holaa juga *hugbalik* wisssshhh eheheh yah masih proses pokoknya ehehhe hmm ya mungkin emang rumit banget sih eheheh iyaa ini udah update makasih semangatnya… saya selalu berusaha memusnahkannya hihii

Uzumaki kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… hmm mau yang lain aja sih, soalnya kalo killer udah biasa eheheh nanti bakal dikasih tahu kok eheheh

Makasih yang udah berpartisipasi sama fic saya yaa makasih banyak… saya sangat terharu. Kalo bukan senpai, mungkin saya gak bakal sejauh ini hihihii

Jadi masih ada yang mau lanjut kah? Bolee Review?

Jaa Nee!


End file.
